A New Mission
by Tsaritza Mika
Summary: Even with everything he's done in his life, it's Sousuke's newest mission that has him the most nervous.


Approximately forty feet long, six feet wide, and eight feet high. The measurements weren't exact, but then he wasn't really concerned with its definite length or width. This, challenge, yes, that was a good name for it, was all that lay before him now. After facing so much in life, this new mission was going to be his most challenging bay far. So many mistakes could be made, and only after the fact could they be properly assessed as to whether or not they could have been avoided. He had seen this coming, for a while now, but that didn't mean it made it any easier to accept when the time had finally come. Yes, this new mission was one that would be even far more challenging than when he had first been assigned to protect Kaname so long ago, but at least this time, he knew he had someone to go to if it got too much to handle.

Still, first he had to march down that forty foot long hallway, and accept his mission.

A hand came down to lay on his shoulder, and he turned to see a small smile on Kurz's face, offering encouragement however he could. It wasn't but a short time earlier that month that he had been in Sousuke's shoes, accepting his reassignment as any good soldier did, and jumping into it with full force. Melissa had to as well at that time, and Sousuke had started feeling the nervousness that all did when that time drew near. It wasn't as if they would never see each other again, what with their bases of operations being relatively close to one another, but it was the speed in which things had seemed to change so quickly that had left him feeling overwhelmed.

"Hey, try and calm down okay man? It'll be fine."

"A-are you sure? W-What if I-?"

"You'll do great man. And you know Kaname will be there when you need her. Hell, she'll be there even if you don't, but you're not going in alone, so try not to sweat it too much."

"That's what you always say."

"Well, if I'm surviving then I know you can do it. You were always tougher than people gave you credit for dude."

"Same to you."

"Thanks man. But hey, you need me to go with you?"

"No, as much as I would appreciate it, I don't think they'll let you in there until the word is given. After that, it's only if you want to." A somewhat sarcastic look came across his friend's face at that remark, chuckling before messing his hair and turning back to sit back into the lobby chair he'd been in for the last few hours.

"Sure thing warden, you just let me know. Mel should be here soon, and you should be all set by the time she gets here, so I'll wait it out." Fixing his hair, Sousuke took a steadying breath before focusing his gaze down the dreaded hallway. HIs fists clenched a few times, working out the tension as he tried to ready himself for taking that first step toward the door at the far end.

"Hey Sousuke."

"Hm?"

"You're the man bro." Managing a small smile at the continued support, Sousuke began walking down the long hallway.

Kaname had been briefing him on what he may and may not need to be successful in his new mission, but even so, he still felt horribly unprepared. It was bad enough that he still had to protect Kaname as well, but knowing that others may lie in the balance had his mind working overtime. How many would try and take Kaname when he was busy elsewhere? Would any of his duties to Kaname be interfering with his new mission? How and in what way could he make everything work so that there would be no problems? Would he be able to work out those problems so that everything could run relatively smoothly? It was bad enough that this mission was just as challenging, if not more so, than when he had first been deployed to Tokyo.

Though different on a nearly monumental scale, the consequences of failure were equally detrimental. The ways he would have to traverse this dangerous new road would have to be adapted to with split second precision and timing. Like a traveler walking a high road on a foggy mountain, each step counted, and one false move could prove disastrous. The door at the end of the hall continued to grow as he got closer, his fists still clenching in an effort to keep the calm he was infamous for in the heat of the moment. Finally coming to a stop in front of it, he eyed the plaque on the wall momentarily, making sure that this was indeed the one he was supposed to be at. The shiny metal knob seemed to mock him, saying harsh words that only he could hear.

'You'll never be good enough...'

'Hands bathed in blood...'

'You're a monster...'

'Murderer...'

Taking another moment to steady his breath and quiet his thoughts, Sousuke looked defiantly at the doorknob, his faint reflection warped by the curve of the metal. Finally, his hand grasped the offending knob, gripping it tightly, as if to strangle the life from it for the lies it had been spouting about him. He had come to terms with what had happened in his life, and this mission, no matter how difficult, or impossible, or frustrating, was the only thing in this world that could make up for any of it. Turning it slowly until it had come undone, Sousuke carefully pushed open the door, the harsh light from the hallway flooding into the dim room beyond. "Kaname?"

She was laying back in the bed they had put her in, her hair still sticking lightly to her face from sweat and exertion. Quietly coming in, Sousuke shut the door behind him before walking carefully over to his wife, brushing away the hair from her face. "Kaname?"

"Mmm...Sousuke?"

"Affirmative. I'm here." A light and short laugh came from her, despite being so tired. Finally opening her eyes, she smiled as she loosely gripped his hand.

"Yeah, that's you alright. Idiot..." The low light did nothing to aid her complexion, but even so, she had never looked more beautiful to him just then. Her eyes, though sleepy, sparkled and seemed to shine like the morning sun. And though her hair was dry and stingy from sweating and the sterile environment, he couldn't find a single thing wrong with it than if she had spent hours to make it extra shiny or smooth. Even the drab paper gown that had been put on her looked as though she could wear it to a formal gathering and still outshine everyone in the room.

Her free hand coming up to stroke the side of his face, a soft sound came from the other side of the room near the large window. She laughed again at the look that came to his face, as if he had forgotten that there had been a completely other reason why he had come in there aside from seeing her. Gently pulling him down for a soft kiss, she leaned her forehead against his, hoping to help him through the next steps he needed to take. "You should go say 'hello' you know."

"A...affirmative..."

"It'll be okay Sousuke. I'm right here." Swallowing deeply, Sousuke eyed the other half of the room carefully as he stood, still holding onto Kaname's hand. "Go get 'em tiger." A light chuckle came from him when she said that. She had been saying that to him for a little while now, ever since he had opened up a little more about his past, and in all actuality, the saying was helping him to accept that part of him as well. Right now though, he had to do something infinitely more difficult than ever before.

Finally reaching the small carriage, he leaned over and looked into the small space at the tiny human inside, the tiny pink hat on its head giving him another clue as to who this person was. Turning back to Kaname with wide eyes, his jaw hung open for a moment. "I-It's a..."

"Yeah, it's a girl."

In his short time on Earth, he had been known by many names and called many things. Child, Assassin, mercenary, soldier, hero, friend, boyfriend, lover, husband, and now...Father.


End file.
